Murdering Innocence
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Sometimes innocence can poison someone's mind. N. Italy x S. Italy Oneshot


**Yes. This story is about pairing North Italy x South Italy, meaning it's about incest.**

 **If you don't like it, then I'll tell you this thing  
**

 **You're the only one who can get you out of this page, so do it if you have a phobia about incest and such subjects.**

 **Thank you for cooperating!**

* * *

Steps. Rushed steps thudded along a floor and people moved hastily past him, their faces full of visible exhaustion. South Italy looked at this trotting, arms crossed over his chest and eyes nailed at the floor. He saw how fast feet passed him by and owners of those feet cast always a shadow over him, protecting him for a second from the burning sun and at the same time a small breeze from those passers helped him stay still on this chair. Lovino had already waited 34 minutes in this same hall or that's what he had counted up from a ticking clock on a wall that gave out loud ticks whenever the steps gave him a moment of peace. North Italy had called him to come here in North, not even giving a reason for this sudden invitation, but he still remembers how happy Feliciano was. Lovino knows his brother and different tones of his voices, because since unification, he has been communicating with his brother more than necessary and now his tone indicated that subject wasn't only about pasta. He moved his arms to rest it on a chair's armrest and stroke his hand on its lacquered surface, tapping it a few times, recognising it's pleasant quality and soon he felt how small trepidation rose in his thoughts. What if Feliciano only called him here to listen his dream about their grandfather Rome who chose Feliciano as better from two of them, because who knows what ''serious'' meant in Feliciano's head, he was sure that this would really happen in an hour or two. He gave a small chuckle and his head moved for a small nod, feeling how a shadow layed over him for a second and he immediately tried to look after the figure, but only saw how he was still alone in this hall. Everything was clean, not even small tables near a wall was out of place, so he moved his gaze to look at paintings on the wall and realised them to be in chronological order, what was a pointless thing to know.

South Italy's observing was stopped shortly when a door beside him opened swiftly and sudden pain was inflicted on his fingers. He understood that the door might from time to time hit this chair's armrest, but how it happened just when his fingers were in a line of fire. Lovino had to suppress his curses when a group of persons walked past him, giving him odd looks and whispering to each other about his strange acting, but after that, he shouted a long litany of curse words, pulling his hand forcefully out of door's and chair's vicious trap and held his injured fingers in his grip, still cursing loudly. A person came behind the door and stood there smiling, eyes closed and holding a small stack of papers.

''Seychelles?'' Lovino's mouth moved, but no voice ever came out and he was glad it was like that, because if he could, he would have shouted it a little too loud and that woman would definitely run away then.

''You're... Lovino Vargas?'' She had to check his name right from the papers and Lovino realised that she wasn't Seychelles, even though she looked like her - Dark hair and tanned skin, but her eyes were casual blue and not brown.

South Italy only nodded and that woman called him in, almost demanding him to close the door behind him, which he did with much more force than it was necessary.

''You have to wait again... I think he can meet you in half of an hour.'' She said nonchalantly and she was already gone to her desk, leaving him there standing without further words.

Lovino knew this would take more than half of an hour, so he walked to an armchair that looked at least more comfortable than the chair from the hall. He sat, letting out a small sigh and held his fingers, once more trying to lessen the pain and looked around the room he was in. Everything here was also in order - Some plants in the corners making the room more welcoming, armchairs or loveseats close by the wall and dozens of paintings on the wall. The most radical changes in this room were total silence, lack of windows and the paintings. Only that woman was making noise, her fingers making irregular and loud tapping on a keyboard and Lovino wished for that clock to come back, he didn't care if it was ticking loudly, at least it was regular ticking. Steps were now gone and no shadow would dance over him anymore, but now the sun wasn't a source of light because the whole room was full of lamps and those portrayed the paintings with perfection, adducing vibrant colors on them. Lovino moved his eyes to look at one of the paintings and he recognised it to be one of Feliciano's paintworks. Those pieces of arts were large, holding vast landscapes and different well-known events from old mythologies, but small names in a corner of those paintings were keeping him interested in them because there were names he knows. Maybe half of those arts were Feliciano's, but there were paintings with some countrie's first names and one of the largest ones held Rome's name. Lovino's head immediately moved to look at some plant in the room's corner, his hand folding in fists still holding his fingers even though they were already painless. He just wanted to get over with this and feel the sun warm his skin.

Minutes passed slowly like minutes usually did and still he wasn't called out to meet Feliciano. Lovino turned his head to look at ''Seychelles'' who was still writing something and smiling like it was her holiday. It was a common thing that North Italy would choose a beautiful woman to see who could visit him and who couldn't, but it is really a surprise that he would choose a woman who resembled so much like Seychelles.

''Oh, you're still here? I thought you had already left...'' ''Seychelles'' said and Lovino looked at her like she was insane.

''I think he's been ready for your visit at least dozens of minutes.'' He was ready to curse a herd of British people when he understood that he could have just walked in Feliciano's room and not wait for tens of minutes for nothing.

He only nodded as a thanks and walked mechanically to a double door, pulling one of the doors open and feeling how those doors took away his pride, making him cringe at the fact. He was ready to curse also every pride taking double door in this world and the harsh sunlight that came through skylights, making him shade his face with his hand. As a reflex, he turned his head to the side , trying to get used to sunlight, so he wouldn't have to keep his hand up all the time and he saw a person lying on a loveseat.

''Feliciano...'' He said loudly enough and trying to wake him up verbally, but he couldn't get the desired result.

Feliciano only moved his legs over an armrest in a carefree manner and his arms moved to stretch over his head, but in the end he folded them to be his pillow. Lovino knows his brother would take long siestas everyday, so he looked at his watch and knew he would lose his chance for siesta because all this waiting for nothing, literally.

''You better wake up soon...'' He said as if he was threatening Feliciano, but he knew it wouldn't do nothing and for third time in this same day, he was forcing himself to look at the room.

Paintings, paintings and more paintings - Walls were full of art and bookshelves stole some of the space, explaining the skylights. Feliciano wasn't addicted to paintings, these seemed to came along when years passed, as gifts and as his own artwork and of course he would put them on the walls. Naturally the room had exceptions, large carpet on a floor, few loveseats, armchairs's, coffee table and a desk full of papers. Heavy sigh accidently got past his lips and he walked to the desk, knowing that Italy's problems would be also his problems. He stared at a stack of papers that were upside down, picking up a one paper where he saw words Southern Italy and turned the paper to read it.

''Southern Italy's unemployment chart...'' He muttered, reading a small text under the title and then looked at the chart were lines were jumping wildly up and down, giving an impression how swiftly jobs were available and then unavailable in Southern Italy. When he took a better look at numbers beside the chart, he saw how those numbers were causing this misunderstanding and with right spaces between numbers, it would have been bland looking chart.

''Much, isn't it?'' Almost strange like voice behind Lovino got him to turn around and ready to tell them to go.

However, he saw his brother lying on the loveseat, eyes open and small smile already on his lips, making him realise that the voice was his brother's who was now stretching his limbs.

''It depends what subject you're talking about.'' He answered, putting the now wrinkled paper in its right place.

''I meant papers...'' Feliciano stood, walking with loud steps to stand beside his brother who was looking at papers with disappointed eyes.

''How much they've been lying to you?'' He murdered the room's atmosphere and looked at Feliciano seriously.

Feliciano left his side, his hands behind his back and acting in a calm manner, which was really odd to think about. ''They haven't lied to me, but how many lies have you fed to me?'' He turned his eyes to catch Lovino's heavy gaze and made him take a reserved step like a scared animal. Feliciano was still smiling like he usually did, but his voice was cold and he was full of soldiers' attitude.

''I have never lied to you...'' Lovino didn't want to act like a frightened deer, so he tried to make himself taller, more intimidating and the already murdered atmosphere was turning to be darker and colder, even though the sun was warming them with its silent presence.

''I think you have. When Italy was unified, you said Southern Italy would rise from its poverty... Still no results?'' Feliciano said, walking silently in the room and his light steps indicating his interest about this subject. Lovino didn't answer, he only turned to look at his brother's encirclement like walking.

''I've given you money and new chances, but now I would like to know what is the problem.'' Feliciano halted in front of the double door, he stood like a general, but his head was tilted to the side and he smiled softly - Lovino had to admit it, the time Felicano had spent with Rome had made him a perfect actor.

''I'll go because it seems that this was the only subject you wanted to talk about.'' He had already pushed himself from the desk to walk to his brother and double door, but harsh, one worded question rooted him in a middle of a walk.

''Why?'' North Italy walked slowly to meet South Italy and he stayed in front of him, standing taller than his brother, clearly looking down at his brother.

''I don't need a sermon from a person who has been living in wealth.'' Lovino answered, going around his brother to go out, but an arm took him into a movement and almost threw him at a desk, he collided back first to the desk and he looked at his brother like he was insane.

''Apologies...'' Feliciano said, acting like he was regretting what he had done.

''I knew it... I knew that German man would make you insane!'' He practically was shouting now, but he didn't care and he stood up staggering, massaging his back to get the pain away.

''Germany has nothing to do with this subject.'' Feliciano said seriously, turning his back to Lovino, implying that he was weak and couldn't harm him, but in the end he slowly walked to the double door. Lovino didn't like where this talking was going for and he felt irritation grew in his thoughts.

''If I could, I would break Italy in half... But it's not that easy.'' Feliciano looked over his shoulder, giving a satisfied smile how his brother was just standing there and trying to calm his anger.

''Mezzogiorno... Actually _Southern Italy_ has been always a problem to Northern Italy. Do you understand what I'm chasing for?''

''You're chasing for great times, when I wasn't an obstacle to you.'' Lovino said, feeling how he would like to shout at his brother, but the words were caught in his mind and he couldn't say them. He also felt terrible, thinking how he was fooled to think that his brother would take him under his wings with open arms and the thought of every smile being a lie was making him ill.

''Therefore...''

''Therefore, you would cause disorder in Europe.'' Lovino interrupted his brother whose pose faltered for a moment from his perfect acting and Lovino knew his brother was getting also irritated how he wasn't giving up.

''Maybe the press would act, but Europe has seen us for years as a two different countries. No one would even bat an eye.'' Feliciano turned, smiling in a strained manner.

''What about countires? What would they do, if they heard that you suggested... Almost force me to get independent from Italy?'' Lovino said, his voice laced with coldness and he tried to act like his brother, but he really wanted to stop it here.

''How could they get to know it, when you don't have any evidence? They wouldn't believe your words, because I've been always a little, innocent brother whose big brother is ready to fight everyone he meets.'' Feliciano walked to Lovino, acting like he normally did - Like he was innocent and helpless. When he got in front of Lovino, he took a hold of Lovino's collar, held him there looking like he would murder him, but in the end he just placed it better and still kept his fingers softly on his collar.

''White lies has always been your guardian angel...'' Lovino said, pushing his brother aside. ''You want me to get independent only because I have little problems economically?''

''Like I said, Southern Italy has been always a problem to me.'' Feliciano was repeating the same sentence and didn't give a straight answer.

''I've done almost everything to you! I was ready to fight every country, so you could have lived peacefully after Austria's control over you... Did I do everything for nothing?'' Lovino said in a frustrated manner.

''What you did wasn't for nothing, but doing those things backfired for you.'' Feliciano walked away from his brother and bathed under the sunlight.

''Haven't you seen what happens to you when you get a small bit of an attention? I'll tell you, you get blind as a bat...'' He said and rose his head to look at the sky.

''And innocence made you a murderer, the innocence what you're leaning on.'' Lovino said in a cold tone like his brother had done and he went around the desk, his eyes still on Feliciano's back.

''No one is innocent or clean, in every war we have broken families and now we'll finish this ''Sibling War''.'' Feliciano turned swiftly to take a look at his brother, only to find out that he was picking up papers from his desk.

He questioned Lovino's acts, but when there was no answer, he walked to the desk and saw what he was picking up - All the papers about Southern Italy.

''I'll fulfill your last wish and leave.'' Lovino said, picking up the last of the papers and started walking to the double door.

''It's good that we understand each other...'' Feliciano said, smiling his usual smiles and his voice was soft like feather, but in the end, it changed to be ice cold. ''And your hurry is fine sign for it, but why are you leaving in such a rushed manner?''

''To get far away from you and soon you know the reason.'' Lovino pushed the double door open with his shoulder and marched coldly out of the warm room.

When the doors were closed, Feliciano sat on a chair in front of the desk and he still looked at the doors blankly like a storm had just begun.

''Brother... Maybe we have helped each other to survive, but remember to grow up before complaining about problems.'' His eyes moved to look at the desk and a small realisation came up in his thoughts. He moved a few papers, confirming his thought and gave a small smile because of it.

''You've learned something brother... Well done.'' He stood up and went to the same loveseat as before and lied again on it, thinking what to do now, when his brother got the empty contract about the subject.

 **Notes**

Add text here

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
